Reinventing Your Exit
by lenore4love
Summary: Italia deja a Alemania por los Aliados... OneShot


Reinventing your exit

Alemania estaba frente al espejo, estaba arreglando su uniforme, aquella mañana a primera hora tenía que reunirse con sus tropas y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde.

Alguien llamó a su puerta, Alemania suspiró fastidiado pues sabía bien que se trataba de Italia, así que lo dejó pasar, no quería aguantar sus chillidos y caprichos al menos no tan temprano, aunque debía admitir que en esos últimos días el italiano se estaba comportando de manera muy rara, parecía distante y deprimido, aunque igual él no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por niñerías.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó sin mucho tacto

Italia desvió la mirada hacia el suelo

-ya no seguiré siendo tu aliado- dijo en voz baja y apenada, casi parecía una disculpa. Alemania pensó que no había escuchado bien, así que lo encaró

-¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó, mejor dicho casi le ordenó a que hablara

-que ya no seré tú aliado, ni tampoco mi hermano- dijo esta vez con más fuerza en la voz a pesar de que su semblante expresaba una terrible culpa. Hubo un silencio realmente incomodo, el ambiente se volvió pesado

-¿Tú hermano te obligo? ¿Tus superiores te lo ordenaron?- esas eran las únicas razones que el alemán encontraba en ese momento, sin embargo Italia negó con la cabeza

-yo tomé la decisión- dijo sin más. Alemania se acercó con pasos largos y fuertes a Italia que retrocedió con miedo hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared, entonces cuando el rubio estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del otro lo tomó de la cara con una sola mano, encajando su dedo pulgar en su mejilla derecha y sus otro cuatro dedos en la izquierda, sujetó su rostro con fuerza obligando al castaño a que lo viera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó confundiendo su cólera con el dolor

-que ya no voy a pelear junto a ti- declaró el italiano intentando controlar el temblor en su voz

El alemán acercó la cara de Italia a la suya ignorando el gemido de dolor del otro y haciendo más presión

-¿Qué crees que es esto? La guerra no es un juego del que te aburres para después abandonar, te quedas ahí hasta el final vivo o muerto, así que intenta madurar un poco y retráctate de lo que dijiste- le espetó Alemania clavándole sus ahora fríos ojos en los del castaño que aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas las lagrimas

-ya sé que esto no es juego y tampoco me voy a retractar de mi decisión- el rubio soltó a Italia para después dar un puñetazo en la pared rozando al italiano que se estremeció al escuchar el golpe.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Alemania reprimiendo un grito de puro coraje

-porque no quiero seguir con esta matanza sin sentido…- respondió Italia temblando y siendo acorralado por Alemania

-las guerras son matanzas sin sentido- dijo Alemania cerrando su puño, aquella respuesta no lo satisfacía en absoluto

-no es solo eso… Alemania… yo… yo te desconozco, has cambiado en tan poco tiempo que ya no sé quién eres-

Alemania se separó un poco de Italia para verlo mejor, frunció el entrecejo ante sus palabras

-siempre he sido el mismo-

-¡no es cierto! Antes eras una persona amable y buena que quería ayudar a su gente, a su pueblo, sacarlo adelante como la gran nación que eres, pero ahora solo eres un loco fanático que sigue como un ciego a ese superior tuyo que no ha provocado otra cosa más que un mar de sangre y ese no eres tú- le gritó sintiendo las lagrimas quemarle las mejillas

-¡cállate!- vociferó Alemania empujándolo de nuevo contra la pared –cállate, tú mejor que nadie debería saber que todo esto lo hago precisamente por mi pueblo-

-eso era al principio… en estos momentos lo único que te mueve es esa sed de poder- le retó Italia. Hubo otro silencio

-lárgate de aquí, vete antes de que no responda- y se hizo a un lado para dejarle libre el paso –solo recuerda bien, que Japón y yo ganaremos esta guerra- dijo más como una amenaza que como un comentario

-¿no te has dado cuenta Alemania?- preguntó Italia antes de irse, el mencionado volteó a verlo sintiendo una desagradable mezcla de sentimientos en su estomago y garganta –no eres invencible- dijo por último, después se fue.

Alemania en arranque de rabia comenzó a dar de puñetazos a la pared, a tirar y romper todo lo que encontraba mientras daba rugidos de desesperación pues aquel maldito sentimiento de dolor no lo dejaba en paz. Fue hasta el espejo en donde vio su reflejo, a él mismo alterado, respirando de manera acelerada, con los puños cerrados tan fuerte que si no fuera por los guantes sus manos estarían sangrando por la fuerza en que sus uñas se enterraban en sus palmas.

Recordó las palabras de Italia y estas se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza como una insoportable grabación que se empeñaba en hacerlo sentir miserable.

Fijó su vista en el espejo esperando encontrar ahí a la persona que Italia solía querer y apoyar incondicionalmente… en cambio solo encontró a un loco desesperado y solitario.

Golpeó el espejo con sus puños y sus antebrazos, los pedazos de cristal cayeron a sus pies, Alemania recargó la frente y sus brazos en lo que quedaba del espejo intentando normalizar su respiración y tranquilizar su corazón.

Después de un rato volvió a arreglar su uniforme, se arreglo el cabello y salió, tenía responsabilidades que cumplir y además tenía que comunicarle la noticia a Japón y a su hermano.

La guerra continuó, pero a diferencia de las creencias de muchos, Alemania no fue ganando, al contrario fue perdiendo, acorralado por los Aliados pero aquellas derrotas no se compararon con el sufrimiento de perder un hermano…

Ahí estaba Alemania mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor ahora encadenado de pies y manos a la merced de Rusia que sonreía de manera infantil como siempre.

-dejare que se despidan como es debido- dijo ensanchando su sonrisa y alejándose un poco de los hermanos pues sabía bien que no se atreverían a hacer algo.

Alemania estrechó a su hermano entre sus brazos, verlo ahora en las garras de Rusia, todo eso producto de su incompetencia lo hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo

Prusia sonreía de manera vanidosa como siempre, ni siquiera el saberse casi muerto lo hacía perder aquella mueca burlona.

-Es gracioso West…- empezó a decir aun atrapado en el abrazo del menor – como podemos ver las cosas tan claramente cuando ya no nos queda más tiempo para vivir* al final Ita-chan tenía razón… no somos invencibles- y en ese momento fue jalado bruscamente por Rusia

-no podemos demorarnos más, es hora de irnos- dijo con un tono sospechosamente alegre a la vez que jalaba a Prusia de sus cadenas mientras que el albino seguía sonriendo casi parecía que se estaba riendo de sus propio destino, como si este fuese una tonta ironía… pero Alemania no lo veía así pues apenas perdió de vista la silueta del mayor se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas en el suelo lodoso y ensangrentado tomando su cabeza entre las manos con un grito silencioso queriéndole desgarrar la garganta y que solo se manifestó en un río de lagrimas solitarias.

Una mano se posó en su hombro, una mano que conocía bien, se volteó para encarar a quien lo llamaba, con una mirada triste y un intento de sonrisa Italia lo llamaba. Alemania aun arrodillado en el suelo volteó su cuerpo para quedar de frente a él y en un movimiento instintivo hundió su cabeza en el pecho del otro aferrándose al Italiano por la cintura, Italia solo acariciaba su cabello con una ternura que casi lastimaba pues Alemania se preguntaba cómo después de todos aquellos sucesos Italia podía estar ahí justo como le había prometido…

"Cuando Alemania este en problemas yo vendré a ayudarte…" aun recordaba esas palabras, nunca pensó que podrían llegar a ser tan ciertas.

/

**Kyaaaaaaa ja ja ja no me pude resistir a un tierno final de Alemania con Italia, estos dos me encantan**

***La frase: "Es gracioso como podemos ver las cosas tan claramente cuando ya no nos queda tiempo para vivir" es de una canción, no crean que soy tan genial ja ja ja **

**Gracias una vez más por haber leído**.


End file.
